


A Quarrel in Love

by Control_Room



Series: Charlotte, Joey, and... Joey? [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gift Fic, Hugs, Illustrated, Kisses, Love, Tickles, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Joey was in love.





	A Quarrel in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BallofYarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallofYarn/gifts).

Jekyll was in love. He had been for so many years, but each time he remembered, it stole his breath away. Seeing Charlotte again, after so long… it made his heart race with glee, and his face relaxed with shock and pure love. He saw her from a distance, well, a short one, from the armchair in Johan’s living room just to the kitchen, but it felt like miles to his tired eyes, but he crossed it in a few quick steps, wrapping his arms around his wife, earning a gasp and a laugh, nuzzling the back of her neck to make her giggle and wiggle in his grasp.

“Joey, for heaven’s sake!” she laughed, and Jekyll just wanted to hear it again and again and forever more. Charlotte squirmed around just enough to be able to face her husband, and he grinned at her, eyes soft and happy. She smiled, and kissed his nose, making him positively melt, squeezing her gently. “Oh, Joey, you’re adorable.”

“I am not!” the old man indignantly replied, eyes widening in total surprise. Johan walked into the room unnoticed, then realized the romance occuring in his kitchen, and he turned pink, but still, wanted to get at the tea pot. He studied the room as Jekyll continued on, “I am very respectable and, erm, proper! Not, not  _ adorable _ !”

“Sure, of course you are,” Charlotte assured him with a tease in her tone. Johan crept around them onto the counter, carefully making no noise as he inch wormed his way to the stove top. “Adorably prim and proper, isn't that right?”

“Charlotte!” Jekyll pouted, a whine undoubtably accompanying his voice. She laughed, and asked, “What, what?”

“You need to hush sometimes,” Joey grumbled. Johan silently poured his tea from his flat position on the counter. Jekyll grinned, and Charlotte smiled apprehensively, studying her absolute best friend’s face. How she loved the simple plots he formed in those flashing bicolored eyes, how sweet and gentle he could be, completely framed by those darling colors. Jekyll leaned his head closer to hers, and she could feel his blush emanating warmth, the same warmth in her heart. “And I know exactly how to do that.”

“Do you now?” Charlotte egged him on, eyes crinkling with joy. Jekyll hummed in response, kissing her cheek, holding her close. Johan army crawled away, slinking off the counter and vanishing back into the living room to read or write or draw. “And what might your solution be?”

“I think you very well know it,” he murmured, but was still a nervous fool, trembling like a young boy before a first crush, and that was how he very well felt. “Don’t you, Charlie?

“Do I now?” she asked with mock surprise. “I don’t think so! Would the gentleman be so kind as to tell me what his evil little scheme is?”

“Evil little scheme! Evil little scheme!” Jekyll outbursted, turning completely red. “Why, I’ll show you an evil little scheme, you wonderful miss!”

He kissed her swiftly, tugging her a little into a dip, chuckling all the while, infectious enough to make Charlotte giggle as well, and he kisses all over her lips to catch every little bit of mirth. Oh, how his heart soared, powered by her happiness! He felt as though he could leap over the entirety of America and swim through every ocean, and yet still have undying and pure energy to charm his love. How he loved her, so much more than all the universes and worlds meshed into one, how glad he was to have her once more!

“Goodness, what a scoundrel I’ve come across!” Charlotte exclaimed when Jekyll finally stopped kissing her lips, moving to her cheeks and nose and brow. “A rouge set on ravishing me away out of my proper state of being!”

“I’d do that, and more, if it were a midsummer’s night,” Jekyll caught the double meaning of her verb, and he felt his heart melt with her cleverness. “Whisk you away to a fairy tale world, where willowisps light your starry eyes, so enchantingly wonderful, and you would be the talk of all the fair folk and magical beings, as you are.”

“Oh, Joey,” she sighed with a soft smile, and Joey just  _ had _ to kiss her again, to feel her soft sweet smile, else his heart might burst from simply seeing it, from beholding  _ her _ , a true, honest, and now proven angel, utterly weighless and yet so solid in his arms. He leaned to kiss her aga - “Take that, Joey!”

She vanished from his grip, and he stumbled onto the floor, and found Charlotte’s arms around his neck, she laughing as he tried to get up. Her lips found their way to his sensitive ears and neck, and he shrieked with the ticklish sensation, booming laughter erupting out of him.

She nipped his ear, and he squirmed under her, her ghostly abilities to her merit, being able to wholly ignore his attempts to escape. 

Still, Jekyll hoped he might have an ally, and called; “Johan! Johan, help!”

“You cheater!” Charlotte gasped, but laughed, smooching his neck, making sure to tickle him there with her nose. “Johan dear, stay out of this! Your father and I are just working some things o-ouUT!”

Jekyll had managed to flip over, and attacked back by ‘snapping’ at her neck, earning squeals of surprise.

“Joey, you’re terrible!” 

“I know, dearest!”

“Johan, your father’s horrid!”

“Hm?” Johan finally poked his head into the room, sipping his tea, looking down at his adoptive parents as they ‘fought’ on the floor. “Oh, I know.”

“You’re just as bad as he is!” Charlotte sputtered. Johan blinked thrice. Jekyll tried to roll back on top, Charlotte protesting; “Joey, Joey!”

Johan leapt to help his parents. Jekyll, to his surprise, found himself in his son’s arms, Johan’s fluffy beard on the top of his head, holding him tightly. Charlotte grinned, and kissed Jekyll silly.

Jekyll melted in pure love for his family.


End file.
